<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gamer Girl by luvrvision</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640459">Gamer Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrvision/pseuds/luvrvision'>luvrvision</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:59:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvrvision/pseuds/luvrvision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jumin's girlfriend is a gamer girl and accidentally reveals herself online.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gamer Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a buzz at the door just as Jumin was kissing MC and their cats goodbye. The couple exchanged a glance. Who could want them at so earlier in the morning?</p><p>Jumin strode over to the door and pressed the button beside it, asking the visitor for identification.</p><p>"It's me, Mr. Han. There's a delivery for you," one of the security guards spoke. "Would you like for me to send him up?"</p><p>"Yes, that would be alright. Thank you," Jumin permitted. He turned to MC, raising an eyebrow at her. She ducked her head bashfully.</p><p>"My dear, what have you ordered now?" he asked. His voice was stern, but the twinkle in his eye betrayed his amusement. MC had a bit of an... expensive hobby. She loved to livestream playing video games, most notably LOLOL. Yoosung guest starred in her streams often.</p><p>As a professional streamer, MC had an elaborate set up. Jumin had allowed her to convert one of his many guest rooms into a gaming room. She had everything you would think a gamer girl would have. High quality monitors, glowing keyboards, multi-color lights strung up along the wall, and most importantly of all, kitty ear headphones - Jumin's favorite part of the whole set up.</p><p>The only thing MC didn't have was a webcam. Well, she did have a webcam, as it came with one of the high end monitors Jumin purchased for her, but she never used it. Dating the heir to a large corporate was typically a big deal. If anybody besides the RFA were to find out Jumin Han's girlfriend streamed video games online, the company may suffer. MC didn't mind not being able to show her face online. She could speak and interact with fans just fine.</p><p>Jumin hadn't understood it at first. Sure, he knew video games were some people's cup of tea, but "gamer girls" and "streaming" were a whole different world to him. He didn't mind when he found out about MC's hobby. In fact, he found it endearing. (Much to Yoosung's annoyance - games are a waste of time when he plays them, but a cute pass time when MC does?) It didn't take him long to come to enjoy watching MC game when he had time, and he was more than happy to get her whatever game or piece of equipment she desired. In fact, she even convinced him to order matching chairs for when he wanted to relax in the soft lavender light with Elizabeth the 3rd on his lap while listening to MC's soothing voice narrate her actions.</p><p>"A new pair of headphones," MC admitted, brushing her hair behind her ear.</p><p>"Another pair?" Jumin repeated. There was a knock on the door and he assumed it was the delivery man. Without much thought, he opened the door, accepted the package, signed for it, and sent the delivery man on his way.</p><p>"My last ones got ruined," MC frowned while crossing her arms across her chest.</p><p>"Mmm, yes. I remember now," Jumin smiled playfully as he returned to MC's side. "When you spilled your water playing a game I told you was all too scary for you. Should have listened to Daddy, hm?"</p><p>"Yea," MC agreed, a light blush dusting her cheeks. "At least the headphones were all that got broken!"</p><p>"You're right, my love. Oh," he glanced at his watch, "I'm sorry, darling, but I'm afraid I must leave for work now. Be good while I'm gone, alright?"</p><p>MC giggled, "Of course, Jumin! I'll see you when you get home! Don't work too hard." Jumin smiled lovingly and pulled MC into a warm hug. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and grabbed his briefcase, then headed out the door. MC could hear Jumin's faint voice giving the security guard an order before it faded and she was alone with the cats.</p><p>MC didn't have much to do, since the maid cleaned and all her friends were busy. She read a book for a few hours while she ate lunch and played with the cats for a while, but soon enough, she drifted to her gaming room. Ever since moving in with Jumin and getting a room just for streaming, she had been going live more and more. Jumin insisted she didn't need to get a job, so she had been able to dedicate to streaming.</p><p>Elizabeth the 3rd and Maya, MC's cat, settled into their respective kitty beds in the gaming room while MC got ready. She hooked her Nintendo Switch up to the software that allowed her to record the screen and flipped her microphone on. As she knelt down in front of the shelf that held all her games, Maya leapt up onto the desk in pursuit of a feather she had tugged from one of her toys.</p><p>"Oh, you silly kitty," MC chuckled, watching her feline for a moment before return her attention to the shelf. "Oh, where is my game? I know it's here..."</p><p>While MC was rooting through her Switch games and the cases, Maya jumped into the upper level of the desk. She swatted her paw directly into the webcam situated beside the main monitor, turning it on without MC's knowledge.</p><p>"Ahah! Here it is!" MC exclaimed, straightening up and holding the game up triumphantly. She loaded it into her Switch and once it was ready, she went live. A slideshow of Maya covered the screen while MC waited for people to tune in. After about five minutes, she switched to the game screen.</p><p>"Alright! Hi, everyone, thanks for joining me! I hope you enjoyed those photos of my cat while you waited," MC greeted her fans, "Today I'm going to play Animal Crossing: New Horizons again. This one probably won't be as interesting as last time. I'll mostly just be terraforming the island and bullying Barold in hopes that he'll leave! I just want Muffy or Lucky on my island, is that too much to ask for? Anyway, since I'm not doing a whole lot, I'm just gonna focus on the game today. Feel free to talk to each other in the chat, but I think I'm just going to listen to music and play!"</p><p>With that, MC turned her favorite chill playlist on and got to work, not hesitating to give Barold his daily whack of hatred. She played for about twenty minutes before her phone began blowing up out of nowhere.</p><p>"Oh?" she paused the game and checked her messages. "Sorry guys, Yoosung is texting me. You all remember Yoosung, right? We play LOLOL all the time."</p><p>Before she could open his messages, he called her. MC frowned and muted her microphone before answering.</p><p>"Yoosung-"</p><p>"MC, what are you doing?" Yoosung cried. MC winced and held the phone away from her ear for a second.</p><p>"What do you mean? I'm streaming."</p><p>"Why is your webcam on?"</p><p>"My webcam isn't on, what do you mean?" MC huffed. What was going on with him?</p><p>"MC! Yes it is! Aren't you watching what you're doing? Look at the chat!" Yoosung exclaimed. MC turned slowly back to the monitors and sure enough, the chat was going about a thousand miles a minute.</p><p>user18363919: she's never shown her face before, right?!<br/>MCscat: Wow, MC is really pretty... Show us Maya!<br/>zenaszorro: I knew she wore cat ear headphones!</p><p>MC shrieked in surprise and unmuted her microphone, stuttering and stumbling over her words as she yanked the webcam down.</p><p>"I'm gonna have to leave early today, guys," MC quavered. "Thanks for stopping by!" She cut the stream and sank back in her chair, her heart racing. Hopefully nobody recognized her as Jumin Han's girlfriend...</p><p>"MC?" piped Yoosung.</p><p>"I'm here," MC sighed as she brought her phone back to her ear. "Thanks for telling me, Yoosung. Do you think anybody recognized me?"</p><p>"I was watching from the beginning and about five minutes after you started playing, the viewer count went up exponentially. I know you usually get thousands of viewers, but you had almost two hundred thousand people watching you," Yoosung explained.</p><p>"Jumin's gonna kill me!" MC wailed.</p><p>"How'd your webcam even get turned on?" Yoosung asked.</p><p>"I don't know!" MC whined. She took her headphones off and hung them up before scrolling through the chat for a moment. Nobody had said they recognized her, but fear still gnawed at her gut. How could she be so reckless? Jumin was going to be so disappointed if she was found out. He and Jaehee would have so much unnecessary work dumped on them if the company suffered because of this.</p><p>"Uh, MC?"</p><p>"Yea, Yoosung?"</p><p>"Go turn your TV on. Channel 7," Yoosung entreated.</p><p>"Why do I wanna watch the news?"</p><p>"Please!"</p><p>MC sighed and went into the living room, reluctantly turning the television on and jumping to the directed channel. A bright headline flashed across the screen.</p><p>"'Popular gamer girl dating corporate heir'?" MC read, horrified. "It's on the news, Yoosung! Jumin and the company are doomed! Jumin's gonna have my head!"</p><p>"Jumin won't be that mad. It was an accident," Yoosung assured her. MC didn't say anything, instead listening closely to what the news anchor was saying.</p><p>"One of our reporters is at C&amp;R International headquarters and was lucky enough to catch Mr. Jumin Han outside the building."</p><p>The camera cut to a live feed of Jumin and Jaehee outside of their workplace. They were swamped with reporters. Security guards were doing their best to keep everybody away from the two. MC groaned.</p><p>"Mr. Han, is it true that the popular online gamer MC is your girlfriend?" a reporter shouted as she shoved a microphone into his face as he tried to follow his security guard into the building.</p><p>MC was expecting Jumin to deny it and save face for the company, but to her surprise, her boyfriend around, shut his eyes for a moment, and leaned into the microphone.</p><p>"Who do you think bought her all the equipment?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>